


Aren't We Alike

by Miss_Spectre



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spectre/pseuds/Miss_Spectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout Crossover - F!Six and Vulpes arrive at Diamond City, looking for someone.<br/>(rated M for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Jewel of the Commonwealth

It was a late evening of some spring day in 2287 when they arrived at their final destination. The green city. Jewel of the Commonwealth. It had taken them nearly two years to get here. But here they were. Entering Diamond City, the city they had heard so much of as they got closer and closer to the ruins of the city which had been Boston before the war.  
It had been a long journey, they had killed a lot of raiders and Wasteland creatures. Cooked mole rat, brahmin and mongrel dog meat had become their daily food. At some point, when there had been a long time without any encounters of wild creatures, but Raiders she could convince him, his companion, that they should start eating the “strange meat”, as so many called it, just to survive. Over the time they found pleasure in cooking and enjoying this special meat.  
She looked at him – his brown hair had gotten long, it almost touched his shoulders. And when he'd noticed that outside of New Vegas no one cared for what he was wearing – or began to attack him, based on his choice of clothing – he'd just kept wearing his old stuff.  
Six had taken some of the clothes that female Raiders wore and patched them up, improved the armor. She was skilled at these kinds of things. But he never wanted her help. He had just brought along one extra suit. A simple brown thing, which he kept clean at all costs. And his hat, he had brought his hat – well, he had barely taken it off.  
Sometimes Six was wondering weather he was still grieving over the loss of his side at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. She had stayed at the Tops after the battle, up until the day, three years after the battle, when he had visited her again on the strip. Wearing his brown suit again. He acknowledged that he needed her help in finding someone.  
“One of our kind”, as he had put it. Out of boredom, and her growing interest in him and who he was, she had agreed to help him. It had taken them a year to track the traces of the one they were looking for. But they found out that he was supposed to be in Boston. And as they had come closer and closer to Boston they had decided to stay in Diamond City for some time as they had heard that it was supposed to be safe. 

“Hey, Mr. Fox-Hat - have you heard of the latest news of the Institute's plans?” a child holding out newspapers and shouting at Vulpes interrupted Six's thoughts. Vulpes snarled something in the direction of the kid and looked at Six.  
“Come, “ his tone was flat, he sounded tired and annoyed. The streets fights had been very hard today and he just wanted to have a drink or two – after the end of the legion and traveling with Six he had picked up the habit of drinking – and then go to bed. Perhaps with Six, perhaps not.  
“Let's go, get us a drink,” Six murmured and linked arms with the ex legionary.  
They went into the Colonial Taphouse. A place with red plaited floor and only a few people scattered throughout the room, most of them drinking alone.  
“We gotta get ourselves a place here,” Vulpes remarked, his cold, blue eyes meeting Six's.  
“Yeah, I know,” she nodded, taking a sip of her whiskey.  
“Need a place to stay?” the bartender intervened, “just go up to the major's office, Geneva there will help you in finding a place.”  
“Well thanks,” Six gave him a weak smile.  
“Nevermind, M'am,” the bartender winked at her.  
Vulpes sighed, Six had a talent for charming people. She had made an impression on him. Otherwise he would've never come back to her, asking her for help. But he had and he didn't regret his decision. He would have never thought that he would travel with her for such a long time and all across the country. He wasn't too sure at first, but the woman who had crawled from her grave proved to be good company. She accepted that he did not want to speak about the loss of Hoover Dam and the defeat of the Legion. She had never asked what had happened to Caesar and he was grateful that she hadn't. He was still missing his leader. Even though he had found her, Six. A woman like none of the women that he had met before or after her. She was strong, fierce and smart. Very much like himself, as he had noticed. She was very skilled with her Sniper, whilst he was good at stealth and melee attacks. They made a perfect team and he had found a new leader in her. Part of him was still struggling when it came to taking orders from a woman – something that would have been very unacceptable within the Legion – but she was a good leader and somewhere along their journey he hadn't just given her his obedience, but also his heart. He loved her like he had never thought that he could have loved any of the Legion's slave women.  
Six's eyes met his.  
“I'm glad that I joined you,” she said softly, “feels good to see new places, meet new people, get away from my grave,” she chuckled. Her warm brown eyes meeting his. The way his eyes always looked cold still made shivers run down her spine. This man was still mysterious to her, even after two years of traveling, fighting and living in motels together. At least she had gotten him to drink with her. It had taken some time until he had agreed to have glass of whiskey with her, but one day after they had killed three Deathclaws he had joined in. He took out a pack of cigarettes and gave her one, as well as plucking one for himself out of the pack. She reached into her pocked for her zip lighter. One that she had managed to repair and now held very dear.  
They had a few more drinks before heading to Geneva to get a place. 

The door swung open and they stepped into a house. It had one living room with a desk in the middle and a couch at one side. And there was a little loft. When Six climbed up the stairs, she found a small bed up there. It would be enough for the two of them.


	2. Diamond City Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of Six and Vulpes in Diamond City..

It took them quite a while to unpack their bags. They had taken along everything they could carry and what wouldn't slow them down. After all that was all they had now, since it was unlikely that they would return to the Strip anytime soon.  
Six had more personal belongings than Vulpes. He had never grown very attached to anything except for his Vexillarius hat and his knives. But he had accepted to carry some of her belongings, too. Mainly books on the topics of caring for weapons, armor and hacking into terminals. They had shown to be useful along their journey so he had never complained about carrying them.  
“Those are the last then,” Six sounded a bit sad, when she handed Vulpes a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla and opened herself one.  
They drank in silence. Six was still not used to Vulpes being very introvert in a way. She had found that one could talk with him about basically everything – probably skills that he had gained when he became a spy for the legion – but he would rarely just tell things without her asking.  
“So, where do you think will we find him?” she turned to Vulpes. Candlelight made his cold blue eyes flicker when he looked up, meeting the Courier's eyes.  
“As far as I know he's supposed to have a house here, well see about that tomorrow,” he answered. He downed the rest of his Sunset Sarsaparilla and put the bottle on a table next to the couch. On the table laid a pair of handcuffs. Vulpes picked them up, letting his fingers glide over the cool steel. It had been a long time since he had handcuffed someone. It had been back then, when the Legion still existed. At the Fort they had tied their prisoners up, but when he had been out in the fields, posing as a profligate, then he had used handcuffs. He missed these times and he was hoping to find a kindred spirit in the man they had been tracking down. 

Six followed the lines that Vulpes' fingers were tracing over the handcuffs. It had been a long time since she had used handcuffs. Benny had handcuffed her in that night at his suite. He had been afraid that she could try and kill him, but he had soon noticed what a good sex toy the cuffs made. The woman let her eyes wander over the man next to her. Even though Vulpes stayed cold and distant most of the time – except when he was angry and complaining about profligates – she knew that he loved her. He had never said a word about it, but she noticed the way he looked at her. Sometimes, after they had slept with each other she had hoped that he would address his feelings. But he never had.  
Six reached out and took the handcuffs. He looked up at her. A grin played around the corners of her mouth and her hazel eyes seemed to glow. She inched closer to him, straddling his lap. Her lips felt warm when they met his and his hands found her sides. The fabric of her dress – into which she had changed after putting all her clothes into a wardrobe – felt soft beneath his fingers and she moaned softly as his fingertips touched her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into the kiss. He found her tongue in a hungry kiss, provoking another moan from her. After a while she broke the kiss and carefully took off his hat, putting it on the table next to the couch.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and she smiled at him, planting kisses on his cheeks. In moments like these he was still overwhelmed of her and the fact that she seemed to feel as much for him as he did for her. In his eyes she was a wild, fierce and proud woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. He knew that along their journey she had stayed over night with other men. Men, who had information they needed, or a good house and enough food. She had often killed them some when in the night, claiming the house for them. He knew that she had killed Benny at the Fort, slit his throat with a knife. And he was sure that she had enjoyed it.  
“Come,” she murmured, getting up and climbing up the stairs to the bed. He followed her. 

Six tuned her Pip-Boy to Diamond City Radio and took it off, putting it on the bedside table. She turned to Vulpes who had sat down next to her on the bed. Her hands wandered up to his Legion armor and she began to take it off. He pulled his red shirt off over his head and laid it aside.  
“Give me your hands,” she smirked and he obeyed. She closed the handcuffs around his wrists.  
“Are you sure you want this?” Vulpes growled lowly.  
“Oh yes, very sure,” she whispered into his ear, before pressing him down onto the bed. She straddled him again, placing her left hand next to his shoulder on the mattress, with the right hand she held his cuffed hands over his head down to the mattress. Six leaned down and kissed the man beneath her. His lips felt cool and she softly bit down on his lower lip, evoking a moan from the Frumentarius. She slowly began to rock her hips against his middle whilst kissing him.  
Vulpes closed his eyes and let Six do with him what she wanted.  
A smirk crept onto Six's lips, she enjoyed it when Vulpes seemed to surrender under her. She let her left hand wander over his skin, tracing the scars on his neck and chest. Battle scars and old ones from his Legion times, the early times when it was common that he would get whipping, if he didn't obey to his masters. He had told her of that when she had first discovered his scars and had been startled by them covering his whole torso.  
She knew that one particular scar on his right shoulder – a silvery, fading X - was a sign of him being a possession of Caesar. She had never needed to ask, since everyone in the Legion was marked with this sign – even on their armor.  
Six let her left hand slide over his side, down to the skirt like piece of clothing that was part of his Legion clothes. She could feel his erection pressing against the fabric and Vulpes moaned as she began to softly stroke his length through the fabric. His eyes flew open again and locked with hers.  
Vulpes felt himself getting harder under her touch. He wanted to feel her fingers on his skin, not just muffled through the fabric of his tunic like underclothes. It was against his will to moan, to beg for her to release him from his desire to feel her, but he did. Throughout the time that they had spent together he had noticed that she loved it when he moaned for her. Her fingers opened the buttons that held the fabric of his tunic together and pulled it off of him, leaving him stripped beneath her. The air surrounding them felt cool against his skin and made him shiver against his will.  
Six wrapped her hands around his length and slowly began to mover her hand up and down. Her eyes were still locked with his and she could tell how much her movements turned him on. Another grin crept unto her lips. She loved being the dominant one as much as she loved Vulpes to be dominant. When she know that he couldn't endure her teasing any longer she grabbed Vulpes' shoulders and rolled both of them around so that she was now laying on her back, having him pin her down.  
His blue eyes were sparkling and he gave her a crooked grin.  
“Well, well, my dear Courier,” he hummed, locking eyes with her again, as he was stroking with one of his hands over her sex, leaning down onto the bed next to her on his elbow.  
He noticed that he wasn't used to being tied up or handcuffed anymore. He watched Six opening her lips slightly to let out a soft moan as he dipped two fingers into her sex. She felt wet and he knew that she wanted him. He loved knowing this, it still gave this certain tingling feeling that possessing a personal servant had given him, back at the Legion. He loved being assured that a woman was all his. He knew that he would never be able to tame Six, though, the Courier who had returned from her grave.  
Six let her head fall back as Vulpes began to move his fingers inside her. It felt just too good. The touch of his fingers inside her sent a tingling feeling through her whole body, making her moan in approval. Once he found a pace to move his fingers within her, he only stopped shortly before she was about to cum, making her growl in disapproval. Vulpes chuckled.  
“Patience, Courier,” he whispered into her ear as he moved over her again, placing his hands on the mattress on each side of her neck. The handcuffs – the part between each cuff, to be more precise – pressed down onto her neck, chocking her lightly.  
Six could feel Vulpes' hard cock pressing against her sex and let out a deep moan when he slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to him.  
At first his thrusts where slow and teasing – he knew that Six loved it when he fucked her hard and fast. But today he wanted her to beg him – even though he was the one wearing the cuffs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into her, to plant kisses on his neck.  
“Vulpes, please,” she moaned into his ear wantonly.  
“Hm?” he teased.  
“Faster, please,” she begged, meeting his eyes again and Vulpes quickened his pace a slight bit, but not to much. He still wanted her to beg him more. Six pulled him closer again, meeting his lips, pulling him into a hungry kiss. He let out a moan as her tongue found his and played so skillfully with it. He couldn't help but moving faster, evoking another moan from her. Her hands, formerly resting on his shoulders, now scratched across his skin as he sped up his pace even more.  
Six's breath was getting faster and she could feel herself getting closer to reaching her climax. The handcuffs against her neck, making it hard for her to breathe, turned her on a lot. She dug her nails into the skin of his back as his thrusts got even faster and harder.  
Six let her head fall back, closing her eyes in the sensation of her climax washing through every nerve of hers like a hot white wave. Her muscles clenched around Vulpes who moaned and came inside of her, reaching his orgasm, too. 

He rolled off of her, laying next to her on the bed, his skin was damp with sweat and he felt happy. Moments like this could last forever, he thought.  
Six sat up, reaching out to get the pack of cigarettes on the night stand, handing one to Vulpes and taking one herself. She lit both their cigarettes and handed Vulpes a bobby pin to unlock the handcuffs. He had them opened in a matter of seconds, putting them on the nightstand and rubbing his wrists.  
“You're fantastic,” she moaned, letting her free hand travel over the silvery scars on Vulpes' chest.  
“As are you,” he remarked, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. He stroked his hair back.  
“We gotta look for a barber, tomorrow.. I can't go on running around like that. In the end I get mistaken for some profligate,” he murmured.  
“Sure, I could need my hair trimmed a little, too,” Six turned around to Vulpes, locking eyes with him, “I'm glad you took me along, you know?” Her voice hung in the air between them.  
“Well.. I remembered that you were at least neutral towards the Legion and you're by far the smartest prof- wastelander,” Vulpes answered, exhaling some smoke, his eyes meeting hers. She was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I interpret Vulpes quite different (from the versions of him I know from other fanfics). But I just want to make him.. normal. Like yes, he's still kind of indifferent and doesn't open up about his feelings, but he can also accept Six as his leader when it comes to being smart, witty and strong..  
> Hope ya'll liked it! :)


End file.
